


Wilbur’s Revenge

by rats_eats_cats



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Writing, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, M/M, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), My First Work in This Fandom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, President Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Prostate Milking, Quackity - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rats_eats_cats/pseuds/rats_eats_cats
Summary: Wilbur Soot is pissed that JSchlatt exiled him and TommyInnit. So he decided to get back at JSchlatt by teaching him a lesson and sneaking in on JSchlatt the one time he his actually asleep.This is my first work so I don’t expect it to be really good at all. I will come back to this is the future and fix a lot of the thing I mess up in this.Wow almost 1,000 hits? THANK YOU GUYS!Thanks for the kudos too!!
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

Wilbur was pissed. Really pissed. What Schlatt did pissed him off way past his breaking point. Tommy was so scared of what was going to happen to them.

So Wilbur decided the best thing to do in this situation.

Rape Schlatt.

“Wilbur! Don’t do that! You will get caught! How would you ever get in there anyways?” Tommy told Wilbur.  
“Don’t worry, Tommy. I have a plan. You are not aloud in this.”  
“Not a smart idea. What is your plan anyways? They would know right when you even land foot in L’Manburg.”  
“It will be fine. I am just going to slip in and out when everyone is sleeping. I will barely be noticed.”

And with that, Wilbur waited for his plan to set in motion. Like he said, he waited for it to turn night and snuck into L’Manburg. He made sure he wasn’t seen, and successfully snuck past everyone.

As he walked up to the white house, and saw that some lights were on. Noticing this, he snuck past the windows to the back and tried to enter there. The backdoor was unlock, surprisingly, and he noticed someone was in the kitchen.

It was Quackity, the Vice President of L’Manburg, who was making something. As he snuck past him, he bumped into the table and knocked what he thinks is a cup over onto the floor. Quackity quickly turned around and started to walk towards him.

Wilbur panicked at this and quickly, but quietly, crawled over to the hallway. Quackity was very freaked out by this and thought someone has broken in, so he went in full blown panic mode and started to look around the whole kitchen.

“Hello?! Is someone here? Jschlatt? Tubbo?”

He slowly calmed down and walked down the hallway to what Wilbur supposed was Schlatt’s office. Wilbur watched as he opened the door mid sentence.

“Schlatt, I like someone........ broke..... in....” 

Quackity slowly walked in the office and Wilbur crawled to the doorway to see what happened. He watched as Quackity walked up to Schlatt, who was sleeping on a stack of papers, drooling all over them. Wilbur almost cackled at how Quackity struggled to lift him up onto the couch that was conveniently by his desk.

As he placed Schlatt down, Wilbur snuck into the room and try to hide under his desk. Quackity slowly walked out of the room while shutting off the lights and closing the door. Perfect.

Wilbur sprung into action. He pulled out a rope and lifted Schlatt’s arms above his head and tied them not to tight to wake him up, but tight enough to keep him restrained. He started to strip him of his shirt and his pants till he was just in his boxers.

His set him up on his office chair and then smacked him.

Schlatt woke up with a jolt and look at who did that, when his eyes met Wilburs. He was smiling maniacally. Schlatt tried to pull his hand apart but noticed that they were tied. He was smacked again.

“What are you doing here, Wilbur Soot? I thought I exiled you? What are you doing here, in my office, smaking me many times in the face?” Schlatt states with sarcasm mixed with curiosity.

“Just getting revenge on what you did to me and my brother Tommy. Y’know, exiling us for my own country I created.”

Jschlatt felt colder than usual than normal and him being almost naked totally glossed his mind. He finally noticed this faked and started to freak out.

“Why and I naked? And tied up? Tell me what you are going to do Wilbur.” Schlatt rushed out quickly, making it almost incoherent.

Wilbur just sat and stared at him. Chuckling to himself about how he is freaking out. He watched as Jschlatt struggles against the ropes and started getting impatient.

“Answer me! What are you doing here?! Quackity Quacki-“ Jschlatt started to say but was stoped by two fingers in his mouth that went to the back of his throat and started to abuse it.

Schlatts eyes started to water as he tried to pull his head way from Wilburs fingers, almost barfing . He bit down as hard as he can so he can get them out of his mouth. Wilbur yelped and pulled his fingers out of Schlatts mouth as fast as possible.

“Ohohoh- Schlatts trying to fight back, huh? Thinking he is all tough and all? I think I need to punish you.”

“What is that supposed to mea-“ Schlatt was cut off. A sickening crack can be heard and Wilburs fist collided with his face. 

“ARG! What the fuck?!” Jschlatt got hit again and agian till his face was all bloody. Schlatt became really delusional and slipped down the chair he was sitting in. 

Now on the floor, Wilbur was able to stand over him. Schlatt started to lift his head when he heard a zipper being unzipped. This caused him to look up even quicker than before, making him lightheaded. Wilbur lifted him up on his knees and pulled his large member out.

“I will teach you how to behave and make you regret ever exiling us.” Wilbur barked out. 

“What doe that mean-“ Schlatt was cut off, again, but this time with a dick in his face.

“Suck. Now”

“I am not putting the disgusting thing in my mouth.”

Wilbur smacked him and lifted him by his neck. 

“I said suck.”

Schlatt didn’t really have a choice. He started to lick the tip and grimaced at the taste of the member. He started to suck on his tip, slowly going down his shaft.

Wilbur was enjoying every second of Schlatt’s warm, wet cavern. He was grunting and started to get impatient. So he grabbed Schlatt’s horns and pushes him all the way down to the base.

Schlatt gaged around the member and tears started to form. He moaned at how Wilbur grabbed his horns. His horns are extremely sensitive to the touch, even the slightest graze of a finger can make him hard. Wilbur noticed how he moaned around his dick when he grabbed his horns. 

“So you are sensitive here, huh? I’ll enjoy this.”

Wilbur started to run is hands down the grooves of his horns, sucking up every ounce of his moans and gags. He pushed Schlatt off and stuck his fingers into his mouth in place of his member.

Schlatt was reaching for his own member, shuddering at how painful his erection was getting already.

“Ah ah ah. No touching yourself without permission. If you do, I will need to tie this around it if you do.” Wilbur sung, showing a ribbon he was playing with in his hands.

Schlatt whimpered at this, as the fingers were pulled out of his mouth. Wilbur pushed him down ti the ground and forced his legs open.

“What are you doing? Let me go! Stop!”

Wilbur held his legs down and started to insert his fingers into Schlatts hole. Schlatt started to moan as he felt himself stretch. Wilbur then forced them in. Schlatt yelps and tries to pull his hips away. Wilbur held his hips still and started to scissor his fingers, stretching Schlatt’s hole even more. He then inserted another finger, making that three in Schlatts hole. Schlatt screeched at this, making him try and move away even more now. Wilbur got sick of him trying to move away and smacked his ass.

“AHH!” Schlatt moaned at this action. Wilbur did it again and again till Schlatts ass was all red.

“Oh? You like that? Like me smacking your ass? What a whore!”

Wilbur started to push his fingers in even more and rubbing the over Schlatts walls, trying to find that spot. He pushed his fingers into a certain spot, making Schlatt moan at the top of his lungs. His vision went white.

“Wh-ah-at wa-s th-AHHH?!” Wilbur pressed there again and again, making Schlatt moan every time he tried to speak.

“Such slutty moans. You like that spot, huh? Like me hitting your prostate over and over again? Moaning every time?” Wilbur was getting even harder because of Schlatts moans.

“I’M CU- AHHH!” Schlatt screamed. Something wasn’t right. Why didn’t he cum? 

Schlatt looked down to see the ribbon Wilbur held before tied around his member, causing him to not cum.

“You are not cumming yet. I didn’t even get to stick me dick in you, and you are going to cum by me fingering your ass? Not happening!”

Wilbur pulled his fingers out of his ass and the lined up his member. He started to slowly insert his dick, but then shoved it in as quick as possible. He felt Schlatts blood run down his and Schlatts thighs. He pulled in and roughly pushed back in not giving Schlatt enough time to get used to the feeling.

“To- too fa- AH! Sto-p! I am AH go-iNG TO DIE!”

Wilbur quickened his pace and made harder thrusts. He the slammed into Schlatts prostate.

“AHHHHHHH! ST-OPPP!!”

“Enjoy that you slut? You enjoy me slamming into your prostate like that?”

Schlatt finally broke. He finally got consumed by lust.

“HARDER! BREAK ME! MAKE ME NOT WALK TOMORROW!”

“You got it you slut.”

He slammed harder, hitting his prostate even harder than before. Wilbur leaned down and stroked his horns and shaft, overstimulating him.

“TOOO MUCHH!! AHHH” Wilbur pulled the ribbon off of Schlatt’s base, stroking faster. He started getting sloppy and inserted his shaft deep into Schlatt.

“I am so close! Cum with me Schlatt!”

And with that, Schlatt came with a loud shout, that could wake up the whole white house. Wilbur came in Schlatt with a grunt and watched as Schlatt passed out. He pulled out of him and watched him collapse onto the floor. He quickly cleaned up all his mess and left Schlatt ok the floor. He left not to long after and traveled back to to Tommy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks pass and Schlatt cannot get the feeling of Wilbur touching him out of his head. So, he goes to see him to see if he can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2 because people were asking for it. Originally gonna be a one-shot but I am fine on giving it some chapters if you guys have any other recommendations

Schlatt couldn’t sleep at night because of what had happened. It was a mix of fear for what would happen if he would sleep. But also the thought of Wilbur touching his body all over. He would stare up at the ceiling of his room and just think about all the thing Wilbur had done. 

Don’t get him wrong, it was scary and he never wants it to happen again. But his just wanted Wilbur. 

So he made up his mind, and jumped out of bed. He quickly got changed and ran out of his room to the front door. Quackity was still up and he tried to stop and ask where he was going. He made up a half ass excuse like going shopping. 

As he ran into the woods, he threw out a map so he didn’t get lost. It felt like hours until he finally got there. 

Pogtopia. 

He heard some voices and quickly ran inside of the entrance to the ravine they all stay at. As he made his way down, he heard Wilbur talking to what he thinks to be Tommy.

Wilbur seemed to hear someone walking down and then they made eye contact. His eyes widened and he quickly ended the conversation he was having with Tommy to go and ask what Schlatt was doing there.

He approached Schlatt, and in one swift movement, pulled him into one of the corners where no one can see unless the are right in front of them.

“What are you doing here, Schlatt? Come here for more of what I did to you.” Wilbur asked in a hush tone.

“Actually, yes. I am. Ever since you waltzed right into ‘Manberg, I couldn’t get the feeling I had after you touched me. Its been bothering for the past weeks and I need relief and fast. I don’t care if you won’t give it to me, I will get it.” Schlatt replied, razing his voice at the end.

“Wow, princess. I never thought this would happen. I would gladly do that for you in one condition.”

“What is this ‘condition’?”

“You ride me.”

Schlatt thought for a moment. If he did do this, he would get what he wants. Its no big problem for him because he would gladly ride the living hell out of him. 

“Fine, but only if I have a condition of my own.”

“What will it be, princess?”

“We do it here.”

“Kinky, aren’t you. I bet you cannot wait for someone to walk in on you riding me.”

“Hehe. We will see about that. And if anyone is kinky, its you.”

And like that, the started making out. They were fighting for dominance over one another but Wilbur won the fight and pinned Schlatt to the stone cold wall behind him. There tongues danced in their mouths and Schlatt hung his arms over Wilburs neck. Wilbur grabbed Schlatt’s hair and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart to get a breath.

Wilbur started to grind against Schlatt’s member and Schlatt let out a relatively loud moan. Wilbur quickly covered his mouth with his hand and started to bite and nibble at Schlatt’s neck, biteing at his sensitive spot. 

He moved his hand down to Schlatt’s ass and started to grope him. Schlatt was moaning in his hand over and over again. Wilbur pulled away for a second and started to pull Schlatt’s shirt up and over his head. He went back to nibbling at his neck as he was playing with his nipples.

Schlatt slowly slid down the wall and started to pull down Wilburs pants. He was struggling and but so Wilbur had to help him. As his pants were pulled down, Schlatt started to suck on Wilburs erected cock through his boxers, getting a moan for the other. 

His pulled down the piece of fabric and started to lick at the tip. Then he sucked on it, forcing some into his mouth. Schlatt went as far as he can go, until his gaged. His went to pull back up but Wilbur pushed him down. He pushed Schlatt further down his shaft until he was all the way to the base.

Wilbur started to stroke Schlatts horns, earning moans from him. He felt like he was in heaven and he started to face fuck him. His was about to cum when he forced Schlatt off and let him breathe. 

He stuck three fingers out to Schlatt and he new what they were for. He started to suck on them, coating them in his saliva. When Wilbur felt they were covered enough, he pulled them out and started to strip more of Schlatt.

Wilbur removed the finally piece of clothing to have Schlatts erection pop out. He leaned down and started to lick at Schlatt’s hole, hearing a muffled moan. He kept at it until he felt like it was enough and started to push his fingers in. 

Schlatt felt weird because he wasn’t really used to them yet. He felt them going in and out of his hole, trying his best to hold back as many moans as possible. Wilbur had fit three finger in him now and was stretching him. Schlatt let out a moan that he wasn’t able to hold because Wilbur had poked at his prostate. He kept pointing and rubbing at it until he was satisfied. 

Schlatt whimpered as he felt empty after Wilbur removed his fingers. Schlatt watched as Wilbur leaned back and laid on the floor, waiting for something. Schlatt stood up and walked over to him.

“Is this your first time doing this?”

“Why yes it is. I don’t particularly fuck men, Wilbur.”

Schlatt sat by Wilbur as he lead him on top of his member. He began lowering Schlatt, pressing his cock into Schlatts hole. He then let Schlatt take the lead and let him do his thing.

Schlatt struggled to lower himself and finally got down to the base. He moaned because of the feeling. Then his started to lift himself up to lower himself down again. His started to get fast as he got used to it. Then his hand slipped, and he went all the way down. 

“AH!”

“Haah, did you slip? You were doing so well too. A bit to slow for my liking, but still good. Here, let me help you.”

Wilbur grabbed his hips and lifted him up, only to slam him down again, and again, and again. Schlatt felt like he was losing his mind as he couldn’t hold back his moans. 

“Wa-AH! WilBUR! BREA-K! BRE-AHHH!”

Wilbur slammed straight into his prostate. He kept hitting that spot over and over again. Schlatt was seeing only white as he heard his skin slapping again the others.

“I -AH! CLOSE! ClOSE! AH!”

“Cum for me baby. Cum!”

And then Schlatt came all over his stomach. Schlatt collapsed on Wilburs chest as Wilbur came in Schlatt and lifted him off his erection. He then heard someone waking over to see what all the screaming was about.

Wilbur quickly broke all the blocks behind Schlatt and stuffed him in the hole. He placed the blocks back and quickly put his pants and shirt back on. It turns out that it was Tommy who was walking over.

“Hey, Wilbur. What was all of the screaming for? See a ghost or something?”

“Yeah. I saw like 10 of them. NO I DIDNT SEE A GHOST!”

“Then what was it?”

“I was pulling out my stitches I had in my arm for when I got bit by that wolf.”

“Oh. Is it ok?”

“I guess. You should get to sleep. It is getting late.”

“Did you forget we are going mining tonight?”

Oh shit. Wilbur totally forgot about that. But he couldn’t just leave Schlatt in a one by one hole in the wall while he went out for who knows how long. What if he wakes up? He would freak the fuck out. What if someone found him there and naked Schlatt fell out.

“I am sorry Tommy. I cannot go tonight.”

“WHY?! YOU PROMISED ME AND YOU SAID THE WE WOULD GO TODAY! YOU ARE COMING WITH AND NO EXCUSES!”

“But-“

“NO! You are coming with. NO EXCUSES.”

This is going to be a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There chapters are going to be relatively short. Hope you don’t mind. I will make another chapter I to this now multi chapter story. Hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I didn’t update this in a while because I was focusing on my other work. I am prob going to update this when I feel like it. Doesnt mean I won’t update.

Wilbur and Tommy are walking to another cave Tommy found a while ago with pretty nice materials. It is a really ling walk down so it will be a long walk back. 

“So.... are we almost there? I am getting kinda bored just walking.”

“Yes we are almost there. It is right behind this hill. Should be on the other side of it.”

Tommy and Wilbur walk a bit more and finally get to the cave. It doesn’t seem big at all. It looks really small. We walk down past the entrance and then into one of the bigger parts of the cave. 

“Ok, so just down this way and we will find diamonds in no time!” Tommy yells excitedly.

“Why did this cave look so small in the beginning?”

“Probably the way it generated. Thing are weird like that.”

At some point they do find diamonds, but that is really far down the cave. Wilbur heard a loud bang but Tommy just said it was probably a creeper. They start to make there way back to the entrance, just to not find one.

“Cave in! Shit! I should’ve known it was a god damn creeper! Tommy! Come help me mine these boulders away!”

“Coming!”

—————————————————————————

Schlatt is slowly waking up due to the way he was sitting in the cramped hole. As Schlatt opens his eyes, all he sees is black. He tries to move, but can barely manage. He started to freak out.

“What! Where am I? Why can’t I move? WILBUR?”

Schlatt heard talking outside. He stayed silent and tried to tell who it was. He heard two people. Dream, for some reason, and Technoblade. 

Schlatt stayed quiet, not wanting them to find him. He heard the walk up to the wall he was at and he heard mining. This scared Schlatt. He tried to look behind him but he was stuck in this 1 by 1 hole someone shoved him in. They mined the block above him, and then the one behind, but he saw no light.

“Much have been my imagination.” One of them said. They left the blocks broken and walked away. Schlatt tried to ram the blocks out from behind him, bit they wouldn’t budge. He guess he will need to wait for whoever put him in the hole to come back.

What better to pass the time then to sleep. Schlatt closed his eyes and tried to sleep. After about 5 minutes, he was passed out.

Someone walked back to where Schlatt was in the wall and broke the 2 blocks that where between them and Schlatt. Schlatt fell backwards and woke up from the feeling of his head hitting the ground. He looked behind him to see Wilbur standing there, relief on his face.

“What are you lookin at? Why did you put me in a 1 by 1 hole? My back feels like shit.”

“I am sorry I had to shove you in there. I Tommy was coming and I didn’t have a place to hide you. Did you see anyone?”

“Well, not see. More like hear. It was Technoblade and Dream. They walked past and heard me talking to myself and broke the blocks in front or these ones.”

“Well at least they didn’t find you. Get up. We are getting you back to ‘Manburg.”

Schlatt tried to stand but he fell from his shaky legs. He tried again, but couldn’t even move them.

“Uhh... I cannot fell my legs. Like at all. I cannot even move them.”

“What do you mean you cannot move your legs? They were fine before.”

Schlatt continued to try and stand but it was futile. He wasn’t going anywhere on his legs anytime soon. Wilbur lifted Schlatt bridle style and made his was to the exit of the ravine. 

“Why must you hold me like this? Why not on your back?”

“Because it is hotter this way.”

He made sure that they weren’t spotted and quickly got out. They made their way down the path back to ‘Manburg. It was quite and quite calming.

Wilbur looked down at Schlatt and saw him dozing off in his arms. Wilbur slowed down his walking, and watched as Schlatt slowly fell asleep.

It was about an hour until Wilbur started to get tired and sat down next to a tree. He set Schlatt down on his lap and petted his hair.

“Cute.”

Wilbur heard someone say from behind him. He quickly turned but way hit by a blunt object and collapse on the floor. Wilbur watched as the figure walk up to Schlatt and slam the objects into his head until he was bleeding. Then he turned and knocked Wilbur out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Idk what to do next so if you want, you can put some suggestions in the comments for what you want to happen next!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first work! Idk if it is good or not so there will be lots of mistakes. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
